


A Little Jingle

by ashleyblake



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: You, a Slytherin student gets paired up with Hufflepuff Newt Scamander to help decorate for a Hogwarts Christmas party. Getting to talk, you find yourself falling fast for him.ALL THE CUTENESS





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think!  
> http://everythingharrypotterblog.tumblr.com/post/150842980422/masterlist

Y/N cackled loudly at the joke her friend said. This was a regular thing during class, Y/N never listening, always laughing and joking with whoever is beside her.  
A few tables away, sat a quiet Hufflepuff boy, Newt Scamander. He was doodling softly on his History of Magic book, not really caring about the subject much. He had a real passion for Care of Magical Creatures and knew that he wanted to dedicate his life to it.  
“So, that is what we are going to do for the holidays this year. Now, all I need are the two volunteer helpers from this year. Anyone?”  
The class remained silent. No one really felt like being trapped with 2 people from each year, setting up decorations when they can be outside in the snow or chilling in their common rooms.  
“No? Well, I guess I’m going to have to pick.” Said Professor Binns (he was alive at that time hahah). “Y/L/N. And Scamander. Since you two have shown SUCH big interest in today’s lesson, I’m sure you two will show as much to the organisation of this party. Come meet me after class.”  
Y/N huffed angrily. She wasn’t really involved in any volunteer work of the sort and wasn’t going to look forward to it. Although, the holidays were her favourite, the white snow and just the cheery atmosphere overall made her so happy. She turned around to look at the so-called Scamander and smiled. Although she look a little tough on the exterior, she really did have a good heart inside. And damn, to her surprise, that so-called Scamander was hella cute.  
Newt felt his cheeks grow pink as Y/N flashed him her gorgeous smile. She was very pretty, and not in a stereotypical way. She didn’t wear endless amounts of makeup, or spend hours doing her hair, she was a natural beauty. Some people weren’t too into it, but the ones who were, were crazily. She was effortlessly beautiful, and Newt liked that, because he did believe that natural beauty is the best beauty of all.  
The bell rang, waking the young boy up.  
“Scamander, Y/L/N.” Professor Binns called. Y/N dragged her feet to his desk as Newt stumbled forward.  
“So, you don’t have to worry too much about this. Basically, tomorrow, Christmas night, there’ll be a huge party, and the Great Hall is going to be divided in sections. Each year is in charge of a section, and you guys, 6th, have to decorate the east corner and provide desserts.”  
“What, don’t the house-elves cook?”  
“You have to help. It’s kind of a little punishment for you students who don’t pay attention in class.” The teacher grinned nastily.  
“Joke’s on you, I love cooking.” Y/N retaliated. This was true, she absolutely loved food preparation, and she felt she was going to have some fun with this.  
They were dismissed. Newt, not really knowing what to do, left class.  
“Hey wait up!” Y/N called after him. “Hey. I’m Y/N by the way, if you didn’t know.”  
“Cool. I’m uh I’m Newt.”  
“Awesome. So I heard after dinner when the tables get cleared away, we have to go to the Great Hall to start working. Maybe we can meet at my common room?” Y/N said.  
“Sounds, sounds good. Um the Slytherin common room is near the dungeon right?” Newt questioned.  
“Oh well, maybe it’ll be better if I come to the Hufflepuff common room? Like it’s right beside the kitchens?”  
“Sounds good. Well, I’ll meet you there?”  
“Yep. See ya Newt.” Y/N smiled broadly and patted his shoulder before taking off to her next class, leaving Newt grinning goofily.  
She really was nice, he thought. She wasn’t what Slytherins were rumored to be (we’re not all bitches you know J). He felt himself start to take a liking towards her. The bell snapped him out of it.  
For the first time ever, Newt couldn’t concentrate in Care of Magical Creatures. They were learning about Bowtruckles, a creature Newt already knew everything about. His thoughts kept on wandering off to Y/N. Her smile, her kindness, her laugh. Was she single? I think she is, he thought. But how on earth would he ever end up with her? Already that a Hufflepuff and Slytherin relationship was unlikely, but a relationship between him and her? Impossible.  
The minutes ticked away and Newt found himself at dinner, sitting beside his fellow Hufflepuffs, chatting about the party. He was in the middle of a sentence when his wandering eyes rested upon the Slytherin table. Y/N was spitting out a mouthful of soup, eyes watering from laughter. She was so cute when she laughed, which was constantly. Her watery eyes suddenly lifted and locked with Newt’s. Newt reddened as Y/N grinned and waved.  
“Hey Newt, who you looking at?” his friend said.  
“Hmm? Oh um. Nothing, I mean no one.” He finished his meal normally and took off towards his common room. To his surprise and his delight, Y/N was waiting in front of the door. Spotting him, she heaved a relieved sigh.  
“Hey. I’m so stupid I forgot to ask you what the password was.”  
“Oh I’m so sorry for not telling you, have you been waiting long?”  
“What, oh no no don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. Um, I’ve been here a good 10 minutes but it’s alright, you’re here.” Y/N beamed.  
“So there’s still like a half hour until the tables clear, do you want to take a walk somewhere?”  
“I’d love to.” Newt answered, his heart leaping in excitement.  
“I love walks. They’re really therapeutical, you know” Y/N spoke.   
They walked and talked, conversation rolling smoothly. Y/N expanded on how she loved walks, how whenever her anxiety would hit its peak, she’d walk around the Black Lake. Newt looked at her speak adoringly. He had no idea on her problems, she always hid it so well.  
“Oh my god.” She suddenly clapped her hands to her mouth. “I just realized I was rambling on me! Oh god, I’m so sorry.”  
“What? Oh no, it’s nothing, I like learning about you.”  
“Anyways, so um tell me about yourself.” Y/N said, resuming their walk. Normally, Newt was very reserved and introverted, but for some reason he didn’t feel uneasy one bit around Y/N. He started explaining how he loved magical creatures, how the wizarding society had a bad impression of them. Y/N watched him, smiling to herself at how cute he was, talking about something he loved. Y/N appeared to be very bold on the outside, but inside she was just as shy as Newt.   
They walked, talking and chuckling and smiling. This might sound cliché, but it did really seem they knew each other for years. The conversation topic soon turned to relationships.  
“Well, I’ve dated 2 guys before…It didn’t work out too well.” Y/N fell silent. She had dated 2 bad boys before, both relationships ending disastrously. She had soon figured out that she wanted a sensitive guy, someone who can really love her. Fluffy relationships were much better than cool, thrilling ones, in her opinion. “What about you?”  
“Oh I’ve never really um had a girlfriend. I’ve had a couple crushes, but you know. That’s it.”  
“Cool.” Y/N didn’t really know what to say to this. “Um, do you have one right now?” Shit. What a not subtle thing to say, Y/N thought. Caught up in her embarrassment, her foot missed a step and she tumbled down the last few steps of the staircase.  
“Y/N!” Newt cried out, worried.  
Silent gasps for air escaped her mouth. Soon, they turned into loud laughs. Newt ran down and helped her up.   
“Are you okay? Jesus you scared me.”  
“HAHAHAHA my gosh, I must’ve looked so stupid!” Y/N continued to cackle.(little parentheses again hehehe guys I fall all the time on the staircase at my school, it’s so funny)  
Newt still looked at her, still a little scared. God, he was so caring.  
“Oh gosh. That was funny. Hey, I think we should head over to the Great Hall now eh?” Y/N chuckled  
.“Yeah sure.”  
They made their way to the Great Hall, chuckling and occasionally bumping into each other a bit. If anyone saw them, they would assume that the two were a couple. The two smiled unceasingly at each other, and although everything had happened very fast, their feelings for each other grew even faster. And inside, they both couldn’t wait for what this Christmas party might bring…


	2. 2

“Y/L/N! Scamander! You’re late. Now is not the time to make out like you teenagers normally do, you have work to do.” Binns called out. At this last part, heat rose to the two’s faces. Newt cleared his throat as Y/N said:  
“We weren’t making out-“  
“I don’t want to know. So, Scamander, decorations are outside and Y/N, you can use that ladder to hang them up once he gives them to you.”  
“Right. Well um, let’s get to work then?” Y/N turned to Newt. He nodded and went to start picking up the boxes filled with decorations.  
Contrary to his appearance, Newt was very strong and lifted the boxes with ease. Each time he brought them to Y/N, they would greet each other with smiles that made his heart lift.  
By the 5th box, Y/N was growing a little tired. She had barely covered a third of the wall and her arms were getting sore. Too lazy to move the ladder, she stretched far to her right to hang some mistletoe.  
Newt lifted his eyes as he made his way back in the Great Hall. He froze as he saw Y/N practically step off the ladder to her right to hang something. His instincts took over and he ran towards her.  
“SHIT!” Y/N screamed as the only body part remaining on the ladder, her foot, slipped. She fell through the air and shut her eyes for the considerable pain about to come. But it didn’t. She opened her eyes to a sea of blue. Newt smiled at her, relieved he caught her in time.  
“Oh um-um thanks you, thanks.” She stammered as Newt put he put her down gently. Fuck, Y/N thought. She usually kept her cool while talking to her crushes, but with Newt it was different. They continued their work with grins plastered across their faces, this earning some weird stares from students. Who would be this happy while serving detention?  
In the next hour, the two would steal glances over at each other from across the room. Newt would look over at Y/N, staring at her lovely features. And each time, it was with great effort that he tore his gaze away from her to resume his work. While he looked away, Y/N looked at him. She would bite her lip each time she saw Newt lifting something up and would find her cheeks turn pink each time she noticed the numerous freckled gently laying on his face.  
Her hair is so beautiful, Newt thought. The way it would sway softly around her shoulders when she walked, the way it fell softly by her cheek and the way she would pull it back behind her ear, revealing her bright pink cheek.  
His hair is gorgeous, Y/N thought. The soft honey color, the lively curls, the way it would fall gently on his forehead. She just wanted to run her fingers through it.  
They both smiled to themselves as they thought about each other.  
But you know, she’s not only beautiful on the outside, Newt pondered. She wasn’t a selfish Slytherin, she was just strong. There’s a difference. The way she spoke to him before, the way her voice rang through his ears. Newt wished he could hear that voice for hours.  
His looks aren’t the only thing though, Y/N daydreamed. Newt was so charming and selfless. He wasn’t just another stupid horny teenage boy, he cared. He cared about school, about his creatures. That’s what made him so attractive.  
The two enveloped in their own thoughts, snapped back to reality and found themselves already done the task at hand.  
“So Professor, I’m done hanging all the stuff. What do I do now?”  
“Hmm.” Professor Binns checked off a long list he had. “You can… Go help the house-elves. And Scamander, he can go help set up the trees.”  
Y/N’s face fell. Her next task wasn’t with Newt. Then, she grinned mischievously to herself.  
She sneaked up to Newt, who was making his way to a 10 foot Christmas tree.  
“Jesus!” Newt jumped. “Y/N you scared me. So what’s up? I gotta decorate the trees.”  
“Or you can come bake with me!”  
“I wish, but you heard professor-“  
Y/N put her finger on his mouth and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the Great Hall. Ignoring Newt’s bewildered look and Professor Binns yells, Y/N ran out. The two’s sides split laughing as they continued to run, hand in hand. Y/N skidded to a halt, Newt practically running into her. She stopped him, by wrapping her arm around his neck, the two still out of breath from laughing and running. Their chuckles died down after a little and they soon realized they were still holding hands.  
“So,” Y/N cleared her throat, dropping his hand, not knowing what to do. “Um, any idea how to get in the kitchen?” Y/N asked, wiping the tears of laughter off her cheeks. Newt’s thumb brushed her cheek, wiping one she forgot. For a second, they stared into each other’s eyes.  
“Scamander! Y/L/N!” Binns screams came from afar, ruining their moment.  
“Shit, hurry! The pear right?” Y/N screamed and they both raised their index fingers, tickling the pear furiously. It turned into a doorknob and they turned it just before the teacher passed by.  
“Those buggers.” Professor Binns muttered, walking past the just closed kitchen door and returning to the Hall.  
Y/N and Newt held their breaths as they pressed their ear to the door.  
“I think he’s gone.” Newt whispered after a little. Heat rose to his cheeks and ears as he noticed the tips of their noses were touching. Y/N turned her eyes from the door to Newt and smiled at the closeness.  
“Good evening Sir and Miss!” A squeaky voice bellowed, ruining another of their moments.  
“Oh um um hi!” Y/N turned around as Newt’s head dropped in disappointment before turning around as well to the house-elves.  
“So professors informed us of your task, Miss and Sir!” another house elf squeaked.  
“We have a lot of gingerbread cookies to bake! You have to help us cut out shapes in the dough, without magic! There are cutters and moulds right at your stations.”  
“Right.” Y/N nodded, heading to a table on which was laden a huge piece of rolled out cookie dough.  
“Sir, miss has forgotten her apron!” a house elf shoved an apron at Newt. Newt joined Y/N at the table.  
“Hey you forgot your apron.” Newt gestured to her.  
“Oh thanks, can you help me put it on?”  
Newt looped it around her neck, before tying a knot at her back.  
“Thanks” Y/N whispered.  
They sat down side by side and grabbed a cookie cutter, forming little shapes in the dough.  
“So. Tell me more about creatures.”  
“You want to know more about them?”  
“Of course! You only told me about Occamies, Bowtruckles and Nifflers on our walk!” Y/N said eagerly. Newt smiled at her, so happy to have someone wanting to learn about what he loved.  
+  
“No way! Demiguise fur is what Invisibility Cloaks are made out of? I always thought it was this weird vanishing potion!” Y/N chuckled enthusiastically.  
“Oh my god Newt, you have flour all over your chin.” Y/N smirked, leaning in to brush some off with her thumb. Her hand lingered on his jaw for a second…  
“Scamander! Y/L/N! There you are!” Professor Binns cried out as he shoved open the kitchen door. Newt turned around in surprise as Y/N rolled her eyes and turned around, lowering her hand slowly. Another freaking moment ruined.  
“Running off and escaping work? What have you got to say for yourself, Scamander?” Binns scowled.  
Newt picked up a tray and showed Professor all the cookies they made in answer. Y/N clapped her hand to her mouth to stop her from bursting out in laughter.  
“Smart Scamander. Alright, so you two did work. I think I have enough of you two. Go to bed.” Professor Binns sighed, dismissing both of you.  
Y/N giggled as she followed Newt out of the kitchens. The two walked slowly to his common room, stopping once you got to the entrance door.  
“Well. Goodnight.” Y/N said, looking at him.  
Newt brought his eyes to her.  
“I had a lot of fun with you, Y/N.” he smiled. They inched closer to each other ever so slightly. Y/N took Newt’s hand shyly. Their faces were centimeters apart now.  
“Miss!” A squeaky voice screamed from the kitchens. “You forgot to take your apron off!”  
Damn, Y/N muttered to herself.  
“Well, I have to go. Um I’ll um see you tomorrow?” Y/N said. Newt smiled and nodded as Y/n walked towards the house elf.


	3. 3

“Wake up shithead!” Y/N’s friend screamed, throwing a pillow at her.  
Y/N woke with a start, disgruntled.  
“I was up late last night, slaving my ass away for Binns!” She muttered.  
“Please. You loved it. Hanging around with the Hufflepuff and everything. Let’s just hope there’s mistletoe.” Y/F/N winked.  
“Kay first of all, his name is Newt and second… Second…” Y/N stuttered, trying to say that she didn’t want there to be mistletoe, but that would be a big lie.  
“See? C’mon girl it’s obvious you like him.”  
“Well shit. Can people really tell that easily? I don’t want to scare him off or anything…”  
“Nah, it’s not that bad. Anyway, he is cute isn’t he? And he’s pretty tall too.” Y/F/N continued teasing. Y/N’s cheeks turned pink. “Anyway, I’ll see you at breakfast!”  
Y/N got dressed in her Slytherin robes and descended to the Great Hall. Throughout breakfast, the conversation revolved around only one topic: the party.  
“So I have this dress it’s like white and it has gold-ish sequins on it. OR should I wear the blue-Y/N? You listening?” Y/F/N snapped at Y/N who clearly wasn’t listening. “Can you STOP staring at the Hufflepuff? Jesus Christ you’re going to burn holes into his face with your gaze.”  
Y/N turned away blushing, and joined herself to the conversation at the table. What she didn’t realize was that Newt over at the Hufflepuff table was equally staring at her too.  
“Newt. Newt. Earth to Scamander. WOW LOOK AT THAT THUNDERBIRD?”  
“Wha-?” Newt’s head snapped around to look at his friend who rolled his eyes.  
“Your eyeballs are going to fall out if you look at Y/N any longer.”  
“I’m sorry, I just can’t help it.” Newt responded.  
“Anyway, what happened yesterday night?” His friend questioned curiously. A big goofy grin spread across Newt’s face as he started talking about hanging out with Y/N.  
“And then, believe it or not, the house-elf came out of the kitchen. Ruining. Another. Moment.” Newt finished.  
“So you gonna kiss her tonight at the party?”  
Newt flushed as he grinned.  
“I-I don’t know. Mayb-be?”  
+  
The day passed slowly. Y/N didn’t see Newt all day and was hoping to catch him at the party. She felt so flustered. Every single second her thoughts would be about the shy cute Hufflepuff boy. Before she knew it, it was dinner time. She was running in the hallway, screaming the words to a Christmas song along with her friend, the two looking drunk as they laughed their way through the students.  
Newt turned a corner and felt something, or someone crash right into him. He went tumbling down the stairs with that person, his vision a blurry green mass.  
“Y/N!” Newt exclaimed once they hit flat ground. They were lying on the ground, in each other’s arms. “Are you okay?”  
“Newt! HI, gosh I’m so sorry, I told you I fall all the damn time in the stairs.” Y/N chuckled. Seeing the position they were in, color rose to her cheeks as they both stood up, dusting dust off the front of their robes.  
“Are-are you um you okay?” Newt asked again, smiling at her.  
“Yes I’m perfectly fine, um you?”  
“Yeah.”  
They stood there beaming at each other for a little while, happy to have bumped into each other.  
“SO um you going to the party tonight?” Newt asked. “Well I’m hoping you will- I mean it would make sense if you did, we helped set it up-“  
“Yes I’m going.” Y/N chuckled at Newt rambling. “I’ll hopefully see you there?”  
“Definitely.” Newt grinned.  
“There you are Y/N, c’mon you have to help me get ready!” Y/F/N came, dragging you away from the boy.  
“What the hell, I was having a moment.” Y/N hissed at her best friend as they clambered up the Slytherin common room stairs to their dorm.  
“Whatever, you’ll have plenty of those tonight. Now. Let’s get pretty.”  
+  
“Y/F/N! Red or green?” Y/N exclaimed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had her hair done just how she loved it, and Y/F/N had forced a bit of makeup on her despite her protests on natural beauty.  
“Hmm.” Y/F/N pursed her lips in thought. “Green will like represent Slytherin and stuff. But your red one is SEXY. And it’s more in the Christmas mood.”  
“Red it is then.” Y/N decided, slipping into a bold red dress. It had little cut outs on the sides, exposing a tiny bit of skin. It was nice and tight on top and it flared out slightly towards the bottom.  
“Wow you look great. Shall we go?” Y/F/N said and they both walked down towards the Hall.  
+  
It sure was crowded, Y/N thought. She made her way through the raging students to the table with drinks. Her eyes scanned the whole Great Hall. Her jaw dropped.  
Standing in the corner was Newt. In a sharp black suit. He looked handsome as hell. Her smile hanging from ear to ear, she made her way to him.  
Newt shuffled uncomfortably, looking for Y/N. Parties were really not his thing. Suddenly, he saw a figure stand out amid the dozens of bodies. Y/N was in a red dress, positively glowing with beauty. Not realizing she was walking towards him, Newt’s mouth hang open when she approached him.  
“Hey!” Y/N said.  
“You look- you are- um wow, I mean stunning.” Newt cleared his throat. “You look magnificient.”  
“Thank you.” Y/N blushed. “You too. Now come meet my friends.” And at this she grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd.  
“Y/F/N. Y/F/N/2. This is Newt!”  
+  
The night went on smoothly. Newt had a lot of fun with Y/N’s friends. At first he was scared they wouldn’t like him, but they got along just fine. The same went for Y/N. Newt introduced her to his fellow Hufflepuffs. It was very uncomfortable in the beginning as Newt’s friends were extremely shy around Y/N, but they got more comfortable with her as the night went on.  
Right now, it was just Newt and Y/N standing at the drinks table, helping themselves to refreshments.  
“Hey, this is the gingerbread cookie you messed up!” Y/N giggled as she showed Newt a cookie missing a head. The two laughed uncontrollably together.  
“Heeeeeeey Y/N. Nice dress.” Came an oily voice.  
“Thank you Ackley.” Y/N sighed at Ackley, a Slytherin boy from her year that she despised.  
“Hey look, mistletoe!” The Slytherin boy continued, ignoring Newt’s presence. He was gesturing at a sprig of mistletoe that his friend was holding up on top of them. “Pucker up, baby.”  
“Ew what the fuck, Ackley? I’m talking with someone.” Y/N backed away, repulsed.  
“Pff him? The Hufflepuff loner? I’ve always thought you’d be into Quidditch players such as myself.” Ackley boasted.  
Newt rolled his eyes and took Y/N’s hand, tugging it lightly, telling her to leave the stupid boy.  
Y/N, however did not budge. Boy, was she pissed. And that was not something you wanted to face.  
“Listen, Ackley. Get your stupid ass and your humongous ego out of my sight. Newt is kind, caring and funny. The total opposite of your dumb self. So, shut the fuck up about him. I will never be into you. You can go cry about alone in your room now.” Y/N huffed. Then she turned her heel and walked out the Great Hall, Newt following her with a huge grin on his face.  
“Dude that’s harsh man.” Ackley’s friend whispered, patting him on the back.  
+  
“Ugh I’m so pissed.” Y/N hissed, stopping at the entrance. “Please don’t listen to those shits, I think you’re great. I’m so sorry they said that-“  
“Hey it’s fine. I’m fine. Hey? Y/N? Listen.” Newt said soothingly, lifting Y/N’s chin so she can look at him. “It’s okay.” He beamed down at her. Y/N cracked a smile. “There’s that beautiful smile.”  
“How about uh, we just ditch this party and we go somewhere calmer?” Newt proposed.  
“I’d love that.” Y/N smiled upwards at him. Then, her eyes lit up in excitement. “Can we go to the Forest and see some creatures?”  
Newt’s smile, if it was possible, became even bigger.  
“Yes.”  
He took her hand in his, and they made their way out of the Castle. He had been hoping for some alone time with Y/N, and maybe this was it?


	4. 4

“Can we go to the Forest and see some creatures?”  
Newt’s smile, if it was possible, became even bigger.  
“Yes.”  
He took her hand in his, and they made their way out of the Castle.  
The sky was dark, but the shine of the moon and the thousand stars illuminated the two.  
Y/N shivered, realizing she was only in a tiny dress. Newt took notice of this naturally.  
“Here take my jacket.” He shrugged his black jacket off and put it on her shoulders. “You look cute in it.” He smiled. Here’s the thing with Newt. At first, when you just meet him, he’s shy, he’s awkward, he stutters. But what most people did not know was, once he warms up to you he’s perfectly confident. And this was the case with Y/N. He got to be himself with her. That made him infinitely happy.  
Y/N blushed. “Thanks.”  
His jacket warmed you up perfectly and Y/N drank in the scent of him on it.  
“So do you go to the Forbidden Forest a lot?” Y/N questioned, knowing that the site was off bound to students.  
“Yes, every two days almost.”  
“Wow.” Y/N sighed admiringly. “And you’ve never been caught?”  
“Nope.” He grinned at her, a tiny hint of mischief in his face.  
“Impressive, Mr. Scamander.” Y/N chuckled, punching him on the arm friendlily before taking his hand in hers. This made Newt’s ears go pink, but he clutched Y/N’s hand tightly in his larger one.  
“So, I’ve never been in the Forbidden Forest. Aand I gotta tell you, I’m a little bit scared.” Y/N said nervously. Newt turned to her and squeezed her hand.  
“You’ve got nothing to worry about. If anything is going to hurt you, they’ll have to go through me first.” He said with a smile, bringing a smile to Y/N’s lips as well.  
They walked a little further until they got to the entrance of the Forest. Five minutes in the woods, Newt stopped.  
“So the first creature I’m going to show you are Bowtruckles. Remember what those were?”  
Y/N racked her brains, recalling everything Newt told her about previously.  
“They’re the stick people, right? Like the little men that look like branches who feed on woodlice and who can pick locks.”  
“10 points to Slytherin!” Newt beamed, happy that Y/N actually cared enough to remember every word he said. “So I found 2 last year, their names are Pickett and Thomas.”  
At this, he stared up at a tall tree in front of him and tapped it gently with the knuckles of his free hand. What looked like 2 branches soon came to life and stood up, revealing their human-like figure. They hopped onto Newt’s shoulders.  
“Hi guys. How are you two?” Newt said to both of them. They clambered on his free hand.  
Y/N watched him closely. Somewhere deep down in her, felt all fuzzy and warm. She felt her heart melt. There was this new sense of adoration in Newt’s eyes that she couldn’t stop staring at. What she didn’t know was that that sense of adoration was also present in his eyes when he looked at her.  
“So guys, I want you to meet someone. Now be polite, show some manners! She’s quite special to me, so treat her well.” He whispered that last part to both of them. The two Bowtruckles turned around to look at Y/N.  
She shyly said hello and grinned at them. Pickett hopped off Newt’s hand and rested on her shoulder.  
“H-hi there.” Y/N giggled at the little stick man waving at her.  
Y/N spent some time playing with Pickett, who was taking a liking to her. Meanwhile, Newt was having a heated discussion with the other Bowtruckle, Thomas.  
“What? No she is not my girlfriend. She’s just my girl-friend, like friend that’s female. Hmm? Oh yes, she is pretty isn’t she? What, no back off pal, how the hell would you ever be able to date her?” Newt furiously whispered at him. “So, Y/N? Shall we move on?”  
“Oh yes, of course!” Y/N said excitedly, excited to see more. “Bye Pickett! Hope to see you soon!” And she placed a small kiss on the Bowtruckle’s tiny cheek. “And you too Thomas, it was nice meeting you.”  
“Wh-why are they get-getting all the kisses?”  
“Oh I’m sorry Newt I didn’t know you wanted one.” Y/N giggled and rose on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on the boy’s cheek, making him blush furiously. His gaze remained on her lips after Y/N pulled away. He took both of Y/N’s hands and stared down at her lovingly. He lowered his head ever so slightly.  
Out of nowhere, Thomas the Bowtruckle wolf-whistled, startling the two and making them jump apart.  
Newt cleared his throat in frustration as they decided to continue their way through the Forest. Newt glanced down at Y/N’s hand, and with a surge of courage, took it once again.  
“Next, we have the Nifflers. They’re-“  
“These platypus-like creatures that have a dark fur and who LOVE shiny things.” Y/N said, in an almost reciting a textbook way.  
“Beautifully said, Miss Y/L/N.”  
“I remember you telling me they were annoying little buggers, but they were freaking adorable.” Y/N chuckled.  
“Yes, very much like you.” Newt joked.  
“Hey! I’m not annoying!” Y/N guffawed. “Okay maybe I am a little but so are you! We can be annoying little buggers together.”  
“That sounds like a wonderful proposition.” Newt looked down at her, his eyes dropping to her lips. The lips he had wanted to kiss at so many occasions. She inched closer to him. He was very close to her now. She could count every single freckle on his nose…  
All of a sudden, a black creature flung himself between the two, breaking them apart.  
The Niffler attacked Y/N, searching for jewelry.  
“Whoa! Calm down little guy. I don’t have any jewels.” Y/N giggled, sitting down. She tickled the Niffler as it placed itself comfortably in between her legs.  
Newt silently swore at the little bugger, before taking a spot beside Y/N on the ground.  
“He’s so cute.” Y/N exclaimed, who had all eyes on the little creature.  
“Hmm.” Newt whispered, not looking at the Niffler. He placed an arm on the ground behind Y/N and she leaned on it, placing her head on his shoulder.  
“Y/N?”  
“Yes?”  
“Want to see something truly spectacular?” Newt said.  
“There’s more?” Y/N’s eyes widened.  
Newt stood up and reached out his hand, which Y/N happily took. He led her through another patch of forest until they were face to face a side of the Black Lake Y/N had never seen before.  
Newt sat down, gesturing to Y/N to do the same.  
“So see the little hill over at the other side of the water?” Newt pointed. “Every full moon, there are these creatures, they have long legs and big orby eyes on the top of their head. And they do this dance.”  
They watched, waiting for the moon to achieve its fullness. And once it did, these creatures Newt mentioned appeared. Their immense round eyes glowed in the moonlight as they started dancing a complex choreography.  
“I searched in every schoolbook and I found no description like it. So, I think I’m the first one to discover them.” Newt continued. It was Y/N’s turn to look at him as he observed the creatures in the distance.  
“Newt?” Y/N whispered.  
“Yes?” Newt turned around, seeing Y/N’s face so close to his.  
“Kiss me already.”  
And with no interrupting Niffler, or Bowtruckle, or house-elf in the surrounding, Newt cupped Y/N’s cheek with his hand and brought his lips to hers.  
Fireworks.  
They had both waited so long for this. And here it was, finally. Their first kiss.  
After an unknown amount of time, the broke apart. In the moonlight, both their cheeks shone pink as they grinned uncontrollably at eachother.  
“I really like you Newt.”  
“I really like you too Y/N. Will you- will you be my girlfriend-d? Like, like not female friend, but like girlfriend, person I’m dating?”  
Y/N giggled at Newt’s stuttering.  
“Yes.”  
+  
They made their way back to the castle, hand in hand, with stupid smiles on their faces that would not leave. Newt walked Y/N to her common room, and bid her goodnight.  
+  
“Coming?” Newt asked his girlfriend Y/N. They both prepared to leave the History of Magic classroom before Y/N remembered.  
“Oh hold on.”  
She walked up to Professor Binns’ desk.  
“Hello Professor. I just wanted to thank you for making me do detention before Christmas.” Y/N said to the teacher. Professor Binns raised his eyebrows. Y/N giggled and skipped to the door, taking her boyfriend’s hand as they walked out the classroom.  
For after all, it was all thanks to that detention that Newt and Y/N got to meet each other, and fall in love. We owe you one, Binns.


End file.
